New Missions, New Trouble
by animefreak78990
Summary: The Team goes on various missions and encounter new and terrifying things. Lots of fun though on the way! Rated T for blood and swearing and yes, I am really bad at summaries.


**This is my fourth Fanfic,**

**Please review even if you don't like it.**

**Thank you,**

**animefreak78990**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Gender Blender Part 1**

"Robin, to your left," Aqualad cried. Robin rolled out of the way right before the bomb exploded.

"So not asterous," Robin muttered as he threw bird-o-ranges at the Riddler. The Riddler cackled and jumped out of the way easily.

"Not so fast bird boy, I have a present to you all from Cadmis that they wanted me to deliver to you brats," the Riddler cried as he threw an odd looking bomb at the feet out the team. The bomb exploded and a weird yellowish gas filled the warehouse. Artemis and Miss Martian collapsed first, breaking into fits of coughing. Superboy attempted to help the best he could before he collapsed. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were the last ones to fall but before Robin passed out, he pressed the button on his communicator to contact the League.

"This is Canary, what happened?" Black Canary asked.

"H-help… warehouse thirteen… Happy Harbor," Robin got out before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Robin? Robin, respond!" Canary said, her voice seeping with panic.

"What is it Canary?" Flash asked as he ran up beside her.

"Robin called, something happened to them. They're in warehouse thirteen at Happy Harbor.

"Let's go then," Batman said appearing behind them.

"Geez, don't do that. One day I swear I'm going to have a heart attack and you will be the one to blame," Flash ranted but Batman was already walking away. The three of them boarded the Bat Jet at flew out of the hanger hoping that the youngsters weren't hurt, or worse.

_:: Break Line ::_

Canary, Flash, and Batman hopped out of the jet and ran inside the warehouse. What they found inside was not what they were expecting at all. The team seemed fine, but they were the opposite gender. Kauldar's Hair was down to her shoulders and a dirty blond and his- her outfit had changed to a slim red blouse and a black skirt with leggings. Robin had long, black hair which he had tied up in a pony tail with a spare rope from his utility belt. His- her top was the same old red, yellow, and black cape thing, but her bottom half was now wearing black skinny jeans and high heels. Supergirl was standing with a hand on her hip and an annoyed look on her face. Her hair had grown to right below her shoulders and she was wearing a plain black tee-shirt and black pants. Kid Flash was checking himself out in a nearby puddle. His red hair was down to the middle of his back and he wore a yellow shirt with red leggings. Artemis was taller and her-his hair looked like it was chopped off by a ragged knife and fell messily around his hair. His top was green and his bottoms were black. And last but not least, Mister Martian was freaking out in the corner. His hair was short and red and he was wearing a black top with a red x and some lose jeans.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he examined the team.

"The Riddler's what happened, we were fighting and he threw a bomb at us, saying that it was a gift from Cadmis. Some weird yellow gas came out and we all fainted. When we came to we were the opposite genders; this is totally not asterous," Robin whined as she face palmed. Flash burst into laughter, earning murderous glares from everyone around him.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just hilarious," Flash said then froze, "Holly crap, my wife is going to kill me!"

"So how do we change back?" Supergirl asked impatiently.

"Since the gas is unidentified, we're going to have to run some tests," Batman said.

"And that means…?" Wally trailed off, fearing the answer.

"We're going to have multiple tests done on us, cat scans, MRIs, blood tests, and so on," Robin said with a huff.

"No way, absolutely not!" Wally cried as she backed away. Batman gave him the all famous "Bat-glare" and Wally hung his head, defeated.

"Come on, let's get you kids back to the lab- uh, I mean infirmary," Flash said. Everyone walked out except for Robin and Batman who were talking in a corner. Flash poked his head back in and said, "Let's go you two."

Robin glared at him and walked outside gracefully, climbing into her mentor's jet.

"One question Bats, where on Earth did Robin learn how to walk like a girl?" Flash asked, earning a smack to the head.

_:: Break Line::_

"Ow!" Wally cried as Batman removed the needle from his arm.

"Stop acting like such a girl Baywatch," Artemis said as he rolled his eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, I am a girl… well, for now," Wally said, wagging her eyebrows back and forth mischievously. Artemis shook his head sighing.

"We will run some tests on the blood samples, wait in the common room till we are done," Batman said. The team nodded and headed out, collapsing on couches and love seats. Robin stumbled a bit as he came in.

"What's wrong man, err, girl?" Wally said.

"Unlike you, Batman insists that I must have three blood tests in a row. To put it bluntly, I'm no feeling the aster," Robin said as she collapsed on the couch. Her hair was out of the pony tail and fell to her knees, and when she laid down, it became a blanket of darkness. Kauldar shook his head at the weirdness of the situation. The only sound in the room was the breathing of the team. Suddenly, Robins breathing became drastically slower and everyone turned to him, realizing that she was asleep.

"Hey kids, we got the results from you tests," Flash said, appearing in front of them.

"And?" Supergirl asked tapping her foot.

"Well there is good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?" Flash asked.

"The good news please," M'gann said softly.

"The good news is that the gas is not deadly or harmful, and should wear off in a few hours," Flash said brightly.

"And the bad news?" Wally asked. Flash paused and bit his lip before saying, "The bad news is that Robin has quite a lot of this stuff in his system and we're not sure when it'll wear off."

Everyone turned to their youngest teammate in shock. When would the gas wear off? Or would it ever wear off?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is on its way,<strong>

**Remeber to please review!**

**animefreak78990**


End file.
